Stages
by fantasyfinder06
Summary: What i think Lily and James went through in their relationship. RR
1. Disgusted Stage

**Fantasyfinder06:** Hello readers! This is, as the summary reads, a James/Lily. I do not own them, but-

**James:** You love writing about me don't you? I mean, who wouldn't? I'm good-looking, smart, talented-

**Lily:** Pigheaded, obsessed, arrogant, a git, need I go on?

**James:** Evans, dear, just express your true feelings for me.

**Lily:** -.- If you say that one more time I swear on the name of Gryffindor that-

**Fantasyfinder06:** QUIET TURKEYS! Now, then. I promise James-ee won't be so arrogant... nope, changed my mind. He be arrogant ickle pig boy. Ee hee hee! Am I evil? Heck ye-es!

Lily glared at James, who was sitting across from her in the train compartment. He hadn't made a move... yet. But if Lily Evans knew James Potter, it would only be a matter of precious time.

James made an attempt at conversation.

"How was your holiday?" he asked. Lily leered at him.

"Fine. And your's?"

"Alright. Sirius ran away from home over the summer."

"Oh?"

James and Lily were both chosen as Head Boy and Girl. Things couldn't get any worse. They would share a common room, discussing the issues of the Gryffindors. At the moment, they had a compartment to themselves. Lily was prepared, as one hand gripped her wand. James noticed this, and was all too prepared to hex her. He had studied new hexes and could hardly wait to try them out on Snape. _Maturity. That's what Evans likes. Just keep that in mind, and hex him when she isn't around. _James thought. He rumpled up his hair. Not to make it messy, just out of habit.

"Listen, Eva-Lily, I mean. We need to put our differences aside, and our pasts. The past three years-

"Four," Lily interrupted.

"The past _four_ years, have been a big misunderstanding. I'm sorry. Truce?" apologized James. He extended a hand. Lily took it. She smiled.

"Truce. I'm also sorry... James." the word was foreign and unused, but for some reason, it felt right.

**James:** I resent you calling me an arrogant pig boy.

**Lily:** Why, because it's true?

**James: **In all honesty I like the way things are going. You'll wind up falling in deep love with me and show me your undying gratitude.

**Fantasyfinder06:** I know this plot is completely overused, but I want to use it anyway. And for your information, James, maybe I'll make it so Lily _won't_ fall in love with you. Maybe if people don't send me reviews, I'll set her up with Severus Snape.

**James: **SEND HER REVIEWS!

Till next chapter! And if you do not review, I will do what I said previously. Do you really want Lily with Snape?


	2. Tolerable Stage

**Fantasyfinder06: **Ello readers! On to Chappie deux. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nienna Sherwood and Firesidechild. This chapter will be much longer than last, and we're introducing two new characters.

**James:** Is this the chapter Lily expresses her love to me?

**Lily:**snorts I highly doubt that.

**Fantasyfinder06: **growls Kindly stop. to readers I do not own James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, or anything that was created by J. K. Rowling.

**Sirius:** Thank God. I think James would be maimed if you did.

**Lily:** Or maybe James would be less arrogant.

**James: **gasps to Ff06 You wouldn't do that, would you?

**Fantasyfinder06: **stares off evilly into distance Think of the possibilities...

**Lily: **We would get along just fine.

**James: **a little apprehensively Can we get on with the chapter please!

**Fantasyfinder06: **Mr. Demanding! Fine, we'll get on with it. Here's Chapter two.

Lily got off of the train as soon as possible as to get away from James. She met up with her two best friends, Scott and Michael. (Who says that her best friends have to be girls?) Scott was tall and thin. He had hair the color of damp straw and looked like a pole. He was smart and shy, except when he was around Lily and Michael. Michael was average height, and quite good-looking. He had a strong build (five years of being a Beater) and dark chestnut hair. Five freckles dotted his nose, giving him the look of an innocent school boy that girls went crazy over when they got dumped by Black. He was the more talkative, popular one.

"Well, well! Look who made Head Girl!" exclaimed Michael. Lily grinned.

"Oh, shut up," she said. She hugged her two best friends and backed away, surprised at the Scott she saw before her. He had muscles. He had muscles and you could actually see the brown color of his eyes.

"What happened to you over the summer?" demanded Lily.

"I could ask the same to you," said Scott. Lily had lost a lot of weight over the summer and grown a few inches. She had let her hair grow longer, too.

"Shut up, Scott, she might give us detention," said Michael seriously. Lily looked down on the badge fastened to the front of her robes. It wasn't all that special.

"Guess who made Head Boy," said Lily. Michael and Scott grinned to one another as they got into the carriage.

"Potter," they answered simultaneously. Lily looked puzzled as she took her seat.

"How would you know?" she demanded. Michael rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, we've been friends since we first set foot into Hogwarts, right?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"So it's only natural we know everything," said Scott. Lily raised an eyebrow at her two friends.

"You asked Potter," she said. Michael nodded.

"He stalks you, Lil, there's no denying it. And you fancy him, too," he said. Lily blushed scarlet.

"You have no proof of that," she said defensively. Scott and Michael punched each other in the arm.

"You do! Aha we knew it all along!" Scott said. Lily kicked them both hard in the shins.

"Shut up or I will give you both detention!" she hissed. Michael and Scott looked at her triumphantly. Lily stared at her shoes. The three disembarked from the carriages and Lily refused to speak to them until they sat by each other in the Great Hall.

"So, Lil, you aiming to go out with him?" asked Scott.

"What's it to you if I am?" demanded Lily. Scott blushed and looked down.

"Because if you weren't, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go-"

"Scott, you're terrific, but we're only friends and, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you," said Lily. Scott nodded.

"I understand. I shouldn't be stepping on Potter's territory, either," he muttered. Lily looked at him.

"It's not that at all, Scott," she said. Scott shrugged and turned to the Sorting Hat, which was on the head of some first year.

"Come on. I'm starving!" moaned Michael. Lily shoved him.

"Shh!" she hissed. Michael made a face at her. Lily shoved him again. He eventually stopped after Lily had threatened him with detention. The Sorting was over and Gryffindor had acquired seven new students. _Fantastic. Seven new little troublemakers to look after. With Potter, I'll be doing all of the work. _Lily thought. She sighed and trooped up to her dormitory. Seventh year. Her last year at Hogwarts. It was a depressing thought.

"Prongsie, old boy. Let's sneak down to the kitchen and get some food," said Sirius. James grinned at him.

"We just ate, Padfoot," he said as an answer. Remus Lupin laughed.

"I see now how you made Head Boy," he said.

"Dumbledore sees my charm, good looks, talent, and-"

"Potter, I don't see how any of that applies to you," it was Lily.

"Evans! This is the boy's dormitory! Go on! Get out!" exclaimed Sirius. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like you have anything to hide, Black. Now, I'd like a word with Potter, if you don't mind," she retorted. Sirius worked out that he was being insulted and scowled at her. James yawned.

"Can it wait for tomorrow? I'm quite exhausted," he said. Lily folded her arms across her chest.

"No. It needs to be said _now_," she said without moving. Sirius drew his wand. Lily scoffed at him.

"Detention on your first day? I must say, Black, that's a new record. I'll be sure to make it with Slughorn, too," said Lily. Sirius's scowl became more pronounced. James sighed and walked out with Lily.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked.

"Listen, I'm not going to be the only one looking after the other students. You have to pull your weight as well. Clear?" said Lily.

"Like crystal," said James. He turned and walked away. When he got to the door of the dormitory and looked at her.

"By the way, you look great." and he walked into the dormitory. Lily stood there, in shock.

**Sirius:** Prongs! For shame!

**James:** What!

**Lily:** Is there a problem with complementing me, Black?

**Sirius:** There's nothing to complement.

**Fantasyfinder06:** SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! If no one sends me reviews, James will wind up sad and lonely!

**James: **Have I ever told you how much I hate you?

**Fantasyfinder06:** grins How can you hate this face?

**Sirius:** starts

**Fantasyfinder06:** Don't say it! Don't say a word!

**Sirius:** You don't own me! I can do whatever I want!

**James:** Please send reviews!.

Argument held until further notice

By the way, I got 22 hits on my last chapter, and only two reviews and if you do not review, I will be forever sad. Right now, I'm just hyper! .


	3. More Tolerable Stage

**Fantasyfinder06: **I still don't own Harry Potter, and Sirius is still annoying.

**Sirius: **I resent that.

**Fantasyfinder06: **I don't care.

**James:** Don't talk to him like that!

**Fantasyfinder06:** James, are you forgetting that I can make you do bad things? Because I can. I control you.

**James: **NO, YOU DEFINITELY DON'T!

**Lily:** Yeah, she kinda does. She's getting on with the chapter soon.

**Fantasyfinder06:** Right now as a matter of fact! On with chapter three!

Lily woke up and prepared for the lessons she would have today. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and such. Each and every one of those classes with James, and the rest of his demonic crew. Who names themselves "The Marauders"? Marauders indeed. They were just a lot of immature children. Lily had told them that on more than one occasion. She met up with Scott and Michael in the corridor, Scott looking rather upset, Michael looking rather confused.

"What's going on?" asked Lily. Michael shrugged.

"He won't tell me anything. And I heard you in the boy's dormitory last night," he said. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"I merely had a discussion with Potter. Said discussion involved myself insulting Black," she explained.

"And it also involved yourself getting complimented by Potter as well," said Scott, rather venomously. Lily blew air out of the side of her mouth.

"So I got a compliment from him, so what?" she said. Scott crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I didn't do _anything_, Scott. I didn't," said Lily. It was early in the morning and already she was in a bad mood.

"Woah, PMS," said Michael.

"Um, no, Scott's just upset because I turned him down last night at the feast," contradicted Lily. Michael stopped in his tracks.

"_You_ fancy Lily? Our best friend for six years, that Lily?" demanded Michael. Scott nodded.

"Who would've thought?" said Michael, literally dumbstruck.

"Obviously Scott, but anyway, N. E. W. T.'s this year," said Lily. Michael was happy for a change of subject.

"It's supposed to be difficult, of course, and meltdowns are really common. Who do you think will be first?" he said. Lily smirked.

"Alicia Johnstonburg," she answered. Alicia was an overly nervous Hufflepuff. Every time a homework assignment was due, Alicia began wallowing in self-doubt.

"No doubt about it. Alicia will be the first in the Hospital Wing," agreed Michael. Lily grinned.

"I'm thinking of doing something really mean, but..." she started.

"But?" pressed Michael.

"But I'm Head Girl. I can't," said Lily.

"Miss Evans, I'd like a word," it was McGonagall.

"I'll catch up," said Lily to Scott and Michael.

As she approached her professor, she saw Potter standing beside her, sporting his Head Boy badge. Lily sighed.

"Yes, Professor?" she said.

"I'm sure you're aware of your duties as the Head Students of Hogwarts, but I would like you two to discuss things over breakfast in your Common Room. If you would be so kind..." said McGonagall. Lily sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Professor," she answered. McGonagall nodded and looked at Potter.

"Potter, you had best behave," she warned. Potter grinned.

"Professor, please. I'm now one of the two Head Students," he reminded her. Lily sighed(again) and shook her head. It was going to be a long, long, breakfast.

**James: **You don't own me!

**Sirius:** grins Say it James.

**Lily: **I need to get _The Daily Prophet_ in on this.

**James: **I will not say it!

**Fantasyfinder06:** James...

FIND OUT WHAT HE NEEDS TO SAY NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!


	4. Back Down to Disgusted Stage

**James: **I refuse to say it!

**Sirius: **Go on, mate, say it.

**James: **Exactly whose side are you on?

**Sirius: **Regarding the situation, Finder's. She holds a lot of power over the situation.

**Fantasyfinder06: **Aw, Sirius that's the nicest thing you've ever said. Now, James, what have I told you to say?

**James: **I-I-I, oh, Merlin, I can't do it!

**Lily:** He can't swallow his pride to say it . . . prat.

**James: **You're right. I can't. Happy? Now I won't say it.

**Fantasyfinder06:** I will not waste the entire chapter arguing with you, so I can wait. On with the chapter!

James and Lily walked up the stairs in silence. What was she supposed to say? What were they going to talk about? Was James going to torment her all breakfast? James finally broke the silence.

"All right?" he asked. Lily nodded and walked into the Head Students' common room. In the room there was a table and two squishy armchairs in the middle of it all. A fire was crackling in the grate and there was a bulletin board on the left side of it. Right now, it was blank.

Lily sat down on a chair and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. James copied her.

"Well? What say you?" asked Lily. James shrugged.

"I guess we should start with the new students, and the students in fifth and seventh year. Their O. W. L.'s and N. E. W. T.'s will be a big problem and Madam Pomfrey will be busy enough. As for the new first years, they'll be lost and confused so we'll have to show them around. Filch can't be going and scaring them half to death. Peeves will also be a problem, and the Bloody Baron disturbs me. We'll just have to deal with it, of course, and we can't have students just wandering around, so -"

"What about your friends?" asked Lily.

"What?"

"Your friends. The Marauders, those friends?" said Lily. James looked confused.

"What about them?"

"We can't have them running around and cursing first years and things like that!" shouted Lily. James sighed.

"They're my friends. I can't betray them," he said.

"You can't betray Dumbledore's trust in you, either, James," said Lily crossing her arms. James rumpled up his hair, again, only out of habit, not to impress Lily.

"I know I can't but I've been friends with them longer than I've been Head Boy, "he said.

"So you'd rather put new students in jeopardy than tell your friends to go shove it?" asked Lily. James shrugged.

"James, you and your friends have been a bunch of immature prats since you set foot in this castle. All you've ever done was cause trouble. Just grow up and admit it. I know that's what you've done for kicks, but you're seventeen. Just put a stop to it. That's all I ask of you as a Head Student. And that's all Dumbledore asks of you. Just stop thinking of yourself," said Lily. She packed her parchment and quill in her bag and left the Common Room.

Lily walked back to the Gryffindor common room, temper flaring. James had put her in an awful mood. Why, _why_ did he have to be so selfish? He was incorrigible. It was quite depressing that she fancied him. He just couldn't stand up to his friends. If they were _really_ his friends...

Lily had a sudden brain wave. She dashed up to the Common Room. Hopefully she would be lucky and...

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Oh, um... fairy flutter," answered Lily. The portrait swung open and Lily dashed in. She was right, two of the four Marauders, Black and Lupin, were sitting in armchairs.

"Oi! You two!" yelled Lily. Black and Lupin looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Evans?" asked Lupin in a not-mean-but-not-too-friendly way.

"What do you want, Evans?" asked Black in an exasperated way. Lily's temper flared, and Black new right away he made a mistake.

"What I want is for your little 'group' to leave the first years alone. No jinxing, hexing, or cursing any of the younger students. If I catch wind of you terrorizing young students, all four of you will be suspended from Hogwarts. Clear?" said Lily. The two nodded. Black, however, looked skeptical. Lily rounded on him.

"I mean it. I'm seeing Dumbledore this afternoon. Dead serious," she said. Black always smiled when the word "serious" was said. Lily rolled her eyes. Could he be any more arrogant?

"Lily, we'll lay off the first years, we promise. Don't we, Sirius?" Lupin shot at him. Sirius grudgingly promised, but promised nonetheless.

"Oh, and by the way, second years are off limits as well," Lily remembered.

"Just suck up all the fun, Evans. I think that's what you live off of. Other people's unending boredom," Black cried. Lily scoffed.

"If that was the best remark you could make, I have to say that I'm highly disappointed," and she turned on her heel and left.

**Fantasyfinder06:** James, you have one last chance. Say it, or else.

**James:** muttering Fine. I, James Potter, am an egotistical maniac and do not deserve Lily Evans. Also, Finder is not evil and can authorize her power over me. And Sirius is an annoying swollen head, which is full of hot air.

**Sirius:** Am not.

**Lily**: hysterical laughing and gasping, while laughing more doubled over

**Fantasyfinder06:** Good boy, James, you get a cookie.

**James:** Really?

**Sirius:** That's not fair! If James gets a cookie, why can't I get one?!

**Fantasyfinder06:** Grow up, Sirius, I'm not going to give him one.

Until next chapter!

Fantasyfinder06 .


	5. First Stage

**James:** Ah, Quidditch, I love this season so...

**Lily:** Why, oh why oh _why _did you have to make this chapter the beginning of Quidditch season?

**Sirius:** Lighten up, Evans, it's James's favorite time of the year after all.

**Lily:** grumbles I know.

**Fantasyfinder06:** Chapter five. I think this will be my favorite chapter. Heh heh heh.

**Sirius:** That laugh scared me quite effectively.

**Fantasyfinder06:** Good!

**James:** Erm, can we start the chapter now? Please?

**Fantasyfinder06:** glowers at Sirius Fine. On with chapter five.

Lily looked at her homework. Charms was her best subject. It was approaching the early hours of morning and Lily's essay still wasn't finished. Her eyes itched with tiredness and her vision slid in and out of focus every so often. Of course, the essay wasn't due until the end of the week. But Lily was a doer. She wanted it completely and totally done before dawn approached. Needless to say, she was running out of time.

To her surprise, someone was coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. She fought the urge to look up and see who it was so she could focus on the task at hand. She moved to a more comfortable position on the couch she was sitting on and yawned. The boy (whoever he was) was standing right behind her. She looked up, expecting it to be Scott or Michael or Potter or perhaps even Black, but to her shock it was...

"Lupin?" she asked. He looked deathly ill. There were bags under his eyes and premature wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. His skin was so white, she nearly saw through him. He looked too thin and nauseous.

"Oh, Evans, I apologize. I thought the common room was empty," he said, his voice surprisingly raspy.

"Remus, are you all right?" she asked. Lupin knew she was concerned or else she wouldn't have called him by his first name. He swallowed.

"Yes, Lily, I'm fine," he answered, panting. (The full moon was nigh).

"Remus, would you like a glass of water or something?"

"No, no. I didn't mean to disturb you," he answered. Lily smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her. He did so, leaving a friendly distance between them.

"Remus, are you sure there isn't anything I could do?" Lily demanded, concern present in her emerald eyes. He looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm positive,"

The next morning, Lily noticed that Remus wasn't at breakfast. She scanned the entire table for his chestnut locks, but they were nowhere to be seen. She sat between Michael and a boy in their year named McGlellan. He was also on the Quidditch team. Also a Beater. Scott had been very distant with her recently.

"You were up all night weren't you?" asked Michael. Lily glared at him.

"So what if I was?" demanded Lily. Michael grinned at her and pushed a steaming hot mug of tea toward her. She grinned at him. Fresh tea was her weakness when she was tired. She accepted it happily and drank the tea. Immediately, it perked her up.

"Thanks. Has Scott spoken to you recently?" Lily asked casually. Michael turned to McGlellan.

"Excited about the beginning of the season? Potter's been working us to death. You'd think it was the Cup or something. First game the end of the week," he said. Lily sighed.

"Michael!" she said impatiently. He looked at her.

"Yes, Scott has talked to me. We're best friends, Lil, of course he has," said Michael. Lily nodded.

"And what has he said?" asked Lily, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Ask Scott," said Michael, poking at his porridge. Lily sighed and went back to her bacon.

The end of the week had approached and all of the Gryffindors were ecstatic about the match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was bound to be a great match. Of course, Potter was going to be the star. Lily hoped that Potter wouldn't be as arrogant as he was in the years before. It was a shallow hope, but it was a hope nonetheless.

Classes had let out, and it was pouring down rain. Lily grabbed a large black umbrella and her cloak, walking out of the entrance hall. The wind blew her umbrella behind her, but she held it, and didn't get wet. She found Scott and sat beside him.

"Hello," she said over the thunder. He said nothing. They couldn't hear the commentary or see what was going on through the sheets of rain. Lily tried again.

"Scott?" she asked. No answer. Lily knew she had hurt him, and focused on the match. After ten minutes of silence, Scott finally spoke.

"Just tell me what you did in the Head Students' Common Room," he requested.

"We discussed the new students and the major exams. That's it. Please believe me, Scott. And if you don't, ask Potter himself. He'll-" Lily was cut short by a roar of triumph from the Gryffindor side of the stadium.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" shouted Frank Longbottom, who was commentating the match. Lily hung back while the rest of the school headed for their common rooms. She wanted to congratulate Michael. The storm had swelled as she moved into the changing room. She opened the door. No one was in there. Lily nodded to herself as she realized that the team had all gone back to the dormitories. She turned to leave when she heard her name.

"Lily?" it was Potter.

"James. Congratulations on the match," said Lily.

"Thanks. Erm, listen, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go," said James. Lily looked at him. He had moved closer to her. She stepped back. She tried not to notice him. Not how his black, normally untidy hair stuck to his forehead in think wavy strands, or not how his hazel eyes glinted with triumph, or not how perfect his skin was as he moved closer to her, or not how water steadily dripped off his nose. Lily found that she was backed against a wall. James put one of his hands flat against the wall blocking her way out. He grinned at her. Lily tried not to notice how straight and white his teeth were, and looked down at the limited space between them.

"James, I... I, erm, I was rather pl-planning on..." she stopped as his smile broadened. It was addicting. She smiled too.

"I would love to."

**James:** Now things are getting interesting.

**Lily:** blushes Indeed they are.

**Sirius:** gags I think I'm going to be sick.

**Fantasyfinder06:** Stop it, Sirius, I think it's about time they finally hit it off.

**Sirius:** But what about me? James is my best friend! Now nothing will ever be the same! Ever! I'll have to become a hermit, where no one will be able to see my shame. I'll-

**Fantasyfinder06:** You can always get into acting. You're dramatic enough for it.

**Sirius:**brightens I also have the looks for it, don't I? I think you've got something there, you know.

**Fantasyfinder06: **sarcasm Oh, lucky, lucky me. Till next chapter! Fantasyfinder06 .


End file.
